


Nothing to Do With Kinky Bondage

by littledust



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Hokuto is tied up, but it's not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Do With Kinky Bondage

"I hate you," Hokuto groused.

Akiha patted him on the head. "That's nice, dear. But you see, you had to be restrained. As a doctor himself, senpai might be nicer when he has to go in for an annual check-up!"

Hokuto wriggled around, but between the seatbelt, the little space he had in Akiha's car, and the bedsheets wound all around him, there was no escape. "Idiot, I'm not even sick! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm only thinking of senpai's health~!" Akiha sang, and drove on.


End file.
